Pranks and Amusement
by LilGurlBlue825
Summary: This is not meant to confuse those of you reading HP and the Green Flame, but I found this useless chapter and thought I'd share it's humor with you all. Enjoy!


Harry Potter and the Green Flame Chapter 7.  
  
Monday started off bright and sunny. I was so ready to tackle my day. I found the class schedule that Hermione gave me and I looked up Monday's classes. We were going to be out on the grounds all morning. Herbology for forty-five minutes, then Care of Magical Creatures at Hagrids Hut. Harry, Ron and Hermione told me all about Hagrid. He was Hogwarts resident half-giant, but also their trusted friend. I couldn't wait to meet him.  
  
I went down to the Great Hall to find the "trio" and to get some breakfast. As I reached the table I heard a murmur of excited talk.  
  
"Did you hear? Sixth years are starting a gym class in replace of Care of Magical Creatures and we start today!" said Lavender Brown, a very lively girl whom I met this weekend. She seemed to me like a gossiper.  
  
I found my three friends and sat next to Harry who had the cutest confused look on his face. His lips sort of popped out and were half-open. His eyes were wide open, and his dark eyebrows were raised as if questioning: "Did I miss something?" He looked positively adorable. That seemed to happen a lot while I was around. The smile, which I tried and failed miserably at hiding shown so large, I was afraid that any person to look at my teeth could see their entire face shining on them. As I sat down next to Harry, he looked over and his confused expression got even more confused when he noticed my large grin plastered on my face.  
  
"What are you smiling at?" he asked. I shook my head and looked at Hermione.  
  
"Could you please pass the orange juice?" I asked her. She handing me the jug and I poured myself some juice. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Harry was still watching me. I looked up at him.  
  
"What are you staring at? Is there something on my face?"  
  
"Yeah, a huge grin that just screams out 'I KNOW SOMETHING YOU DON'T KNOW!'" He said to me. I took a swig of my juice and set my goblet back down on the table.  
  
"Well, now that you mention it, I think I do know something you don't know. In case you haven't heard, we start gym class this morning in place of Hagrids' class and it's all the talk down at the other end of the table where Lavender and Parvati sit." I said to them. Ron's eyes bulged at the mention of gym.  
  
"We get to take a gym class? With all the girls? Woo Hoo, when is it again?" Ron said. As soon as he said that, I had to hold on to my stomach I was laughing so hard.  
  
"I don't know all the gritty details. I did only hear it from Lavender. Maybe Professor Dumbledore will get up in front of the whole school and let us know that the schedule's changed." I said. Ron nodded his head in agreement. Almost as soon as the words came out of my mouth, the Headmaster stood up and asked for silence.  
  
"I'd like to address the Sixth years. Would you all please note that in replace of Care of Magical Creatures, Professor Snape will be teaching a Physical Education class right outside on the grounds. The new schedule is posted outside the Hall. All sixth years should check to see what day they will be participating. That is all."  
  
I almost busted out laughing. Professor Snape would be teaching a bunch of sixth years physical education. That has to be the funniest thing I've ever heard. I looked up to where Snape sits found that he didn't seem too happy about it.  
  
"Come on, let's get to class." Harry said, and we stood up to go to Herbology. As we left the Great Hall, I turned around to see the PE class schedule. It looked as follows:  
  
Monday: Gryffindor Slytherin Ravenclaw 9:00 a.m.- Herbology Potions Divination 9:50 a.m.- Physical Education Physical Education Charms 11:20 a.m.- Lunch Lunch Lunch 12:20 p.m.- Divination Transfiguration Defense Against the Dark Arts "You guys won't believe who we're having our PE class with." I said to them as we walked down the stone steps and onto the grounds. Ron whipped around to look at me.  
  
"Who? Don't tell me Slytherin."  
  
"Ok, I won't tell you that it's Slytherin we have to contend with for forty- five minutes in a gym class with their favorite teacher, Professor Snape." I said to them. I heard an exasperated sigh come from Harry.  
  
"Just keep Malfoy away from me and I'll be just fine." He said.  
  
"Oh, but Harry he's oh so cute. I was just thinking of inviting him to join us." I contained my smile and looked serious. Harry stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"Please say you're only joking. Because I don't think I could handle it if you really meant that." Harry said to me. I grinned at him.  
  
"Me? Joke? Ha! Are you nuts? That boy is the hottest thing since sunburn." I turned to Hermione (who at the moment had a look of pure disbelief) and winked at her to keep up the joke. She immediately joined in and added the perfect touch to it.  
  
"Oh, I totally agree. I mean, what girl in their right mind wouldn't want a ride on that sexy horse?" Ron's mouth dropped so low that it almost hit the ground. "Yeah, I mean, I've had good times before, but that looks like total ecstasy. I wonder how much he charges for a night. I think I might ask. How about you, Mione?"  
  
"I think I could scrape up a few galleons to get some with him." The both of us turned to face the boys and had to hang on to each other. They looked as if they were about to die of fright.  
  
"If it's a good time that the two of you wanted, I'm sure Harry and I could help with that." Ron said. I was on the ground in two seconds flat. My laughter had to carry into the castle.  
When I finally calmed down enough to go inside the green house, the class had already started. As I entered the brightly-lit glass house with Harry, Ron and Hermione, everyone looked our way and sniggered.  
  
"Sorry Professor Sprout. I left my Herbology book up in dormitory and had to go back to get it." I said to the plump witch that stood in the front of the class.  
  
"That may be your excuse dear, but what about the three that stand behind you?"  
  
"Oh! Well, I dragged them upstairs with me because I didn't want to go all the way up there by myself. I'm terribly sorry for inconveniencing you. Would you like me to stay and help after class Ma'am?" I asked her. She just smiled at me and shook her head. "No dear, that's quite alright. Just try to remember your book for next class. As for you three, I think only one of you should accompany the other to the common room to get a book. I should hope that it doesn't take four of you kids to carry one of my text books."  
  
We sat down at a table where an odd looking plant was stationed. The leaves and stem were a bright purple while the flower was neon green.  
  
"Odd sort of plant this is. It's colors are backwards." Hermione said to us. Hearing her statement, Professor Sprout added to what Hermione had just said.  
  
"Reversives. Native to Australia but can call any type of environment their home. As long as their supply of sunlight and water is plentiful, these beautiful plants bloom all year long. They are also known for their syrup that resides in the stem. It tastes wonderful on freshly baked biscuits." 


End file.
